It Is What It Is
by mouse2793
Summary: Jess/Rory of course! Future lit. One-shot. Rory and Jess in New York again. first fan fic. please read!


Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Gilmore Girls

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Gilmore Girls. pshhhh Jess would be in it a lot more if I did!

Rory Gilmore needed a plan. It was who she was, probably who she'd always be. So far it worked out pretty well, with the exception of a few very painful memories.

As Rory leaned her tired head she allowed herself to remember. Not even the constant jogging of the tour bus could take her out of her trance.

_"I love you," he said_

She had desperately wanted to say it back, but before she could he drove off. He had left **again** and now she couldn't say it. Couldn't do it; take that leap of faith that she wanted so badly. The next time he came to her she wanted to leave so much it hurt but was too afraid. Why hadn't she been fearless? Why couldn't she tell him how much she wanted him?

He had asked her to leave that night, years ago in front of her dorm. She wanted to so much, God if he only knew.

_You're packed. Your stuff is all in boxes. It's perfect. You're ready. And I'm ready. I'm ready for this. You can count on me now. I know you couldn't count on me before, but you can now. You can._

_No! _

_Look, you know we're supposed to be together. I knew it the first time I saw you two years ago, and you know it, too. I know you do. _

_No, no, no, no, no! _

_Don't say "no" just to make me stop talking or make me go away. Only say "no" if you really don't want to be with me. _

_No! _

He had known too from the first second she met his eyes that she would love him forever. When she had been with him it had been like nothing else. She could still remember his fervent, passionate kisses. They were always so rough but also had an unbelievable tenderness telling her just how much he needed to her. Rory clung to her jacket as though she was holding on to her memories. It had been three long years since she had last seen him, that night at his book press. He had told her with a kiss how much he longed for her, but she couldn't tell him back. Even then looking at the grown-up he had become she couldn't let go of the past. So, like a coward she ran.

"_You and me, it is what it is"_

How many times had she pondered the meaning of what he said that night, she hoped and prayed it meant the same as she thought. That they were meant to me, and eventually would be together.

_6 months later..._

Rory stepped of that awful bus for the last time and into her mothers' arms for the first time in months.

"I missed you baby" her mother said holding her tight.

"I missed you too mom" Rory said her throat closing and a tear rolling down her cheek.

Within a week she was ready for her move. She was going to New York finally acquiring a job at the New York Times, like she'd always dreamt about.

He missed her, God he missed her. Would he ever stop loving her? Would he ever even see her again? His first novel had started doing better after the second year and he was starting a second. She again, of course, was his inspiration. In many ways his new book was about her, all that he felt for her he put into the pages instead. If only he knew where she was, did she even care about him anymore?

It was her third week at work and she loved it. Heading through the glass doors laden down with bagels and coffee she saw him. Just as she was pushing the handle she noticed the reflection in the glass. A messy head of dark, curly hair behind a thick book. Then she saw the pen, the one he was using to scribble in the book with. Her heart lurched. If it was him what would she say? If it wasn't… no it had to be. Quickly she handed her baggage to doorman. A nice old man she had befriended her first day. Running out she thanked him and tore across the street.

She approached him, and sensing a presence he looked up.

"Rory" he breathed

"Jess it is you"

"It is what it is" he had said and it always would be.

--

Yes, of course they are together.

Reviews would be great! However, I have to say I'm incredibly nervous because this is my first fan fic. EVER. First one even attempted. I know it's not good but I just had to write this. It gave me a sense of closure about their relationship, we all knew that they would be together. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
